


Tumblr request: Itachi and Shisui as Wolf Pups, Fluffy

by moor



Series: Tumblr request [34]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Modern AU, Modern Fantasy AU, Multi, omg they're adorable AU, werewolf pup AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor
Summary: Request from Anon on tumblr: are request still open? If so can I request something cute and fluffy between Itachi Sakura and shishui where Itachi and shishui are werewolves that followed Sakura home like lost puppies.





	Tumblr request: Itachi and Shisui as Wolf Pups, Fluffy

_ Pad-pad-pad. _

Walking down the tree-lined street to her home, Sakura listened to the now familiar, gentle noise. It had been following her home for a week now. It was never too close, and never seemed threatening, just  _ there _ . In the light of day, she hadn’t given it much thought. It didn’t crowd, rush or antagonize her. With night closing in, however, she wondered what it was.

Then it was followed by a small snuffling.

The fine hair on Sakura’s arms and the back of her neck remained at ease, even as she considered the possibilities. What if it was something dangerous? But wouldn’t her instincts have warned her? Rarely had they failed her.

The  _ pad-pad-pad _ continued.

Rounding the corner, her groceries in hand, Sakura came to a sudden stop and whirled on her heel, staring down the road.

There, out of the corner of her eye, she spied movement darting up the stairs of her neighbour’s home. 

Abandoning her groceries on the sidewalk, Sakura ran to her neighbour’s front door, sure she would catch whoever had been following her.

“Ah-ha…”   
  
Sakura’s voice trailed off as she discovered just what had been following her.

Two pairs of dark eyes shone at her in the darkness from two small, sleek black canine heads.

The quiet night surrounding them with its warm breeze, Sakura furrowed her brow as she watched the pair of wild pups watch her in return. 

The first, slightly larger, had curly, soft fur and a happy, open mouth. It took a step forward and bobbed its head at Sakura before giving a small yip of welcome.

The second, slighter than the first, with straight, silky hair, remained where it was, stoic and watchful. Then, while keeping its eyes on Sakura, it lowered itself to sitting, its head still high, but its body language relaxed. Neither looked more than a season old.

They were puppies, most likely wild; in fact, Sakura wondered if they were wolves by their intelligent eyes and confident stances. Yet as she approached, slowly and carefully, with her hand extended for them to sniff and acknowledge her, Sakura felt a smile reach her lips as the larger one padded up to her and wagged his tail. Patting his head and back, she trailed her fingers through his fur.  
  
“No collar, huh?” she said.

Looking at the silky one, she shook her head. “Or on you. Are you brothers, then? You’re young to be on your own.” With a cautious hand she leaned forward and reached for the silky head she had not pet yet.

“You’re the two who’ve been following me home. It’s been a week. I guess you don’t remember where your home is.” 

To her delight, the second pup allowed her to pet him, too, and even let out a tiny growl of pleasure as he scritched him behind his ears.

“This is a bad idea, Sakura,” she said to herself, already caving in. With a sigh she released the pup—in spite of his small whine—and came to kneel beside the dogs. 

Opening her arms, she reached for both the dogs and scooped them up, supporting them against her chest.

“Let’s get you two inside for the night, and we’ll find a home for you tomorrow,” she said, standing. “Also, let’s go find my groceries.”

With that, she and her two new charges headed back to her home, collecting the discarded food along the way.

The curly furred pup stuck his head in the grocery bag holding the sausages Sakura had purchased, then snuffled and wagged his tail excitedly. Sakura laughed.

“We’ll share,” she promised.

* * *

 

Setting up a small barricade with a loveseat across the doorway, Sakura piled blankets and towels in a corner of her guest bathroom that night. She’d also lined the floor with lots of newspaper and left two large bowls of water.

“You two will be in here tonight. Don’t cause trouble,” she yawned. “I’ll get you some better beds and food tomorrow.”  
  
Smiling down at the pair of beautiful wolf-dog pups, she tugged a blanket over to cover them up until only their little heads poked through. Their eyes had closed and they slept soundly in their blankets, their lithe legs jumping and little huffs and half-barks occasionally melting her heart as they dreamed.

  
“Don’t use up all my hot water,” she teased.

Petting them both one last time, she blew kisses at them and retired to her own room for the night to sleep.

As the house settled, Sakura’s breathing evened out and she fell fast asleep.

Several short hours later, two pairs of dark, shining eyes woke and looked at each other in their very human faces.

“I call shower first,” said Itachi, voice low and rough.

“Ah,” agreed Shisui, yawning. He pulled a blanket closer, burying his face in it. It smelled just like Sakura’s faintly floral, natural scent. “Give me a shake when you’re done.”

Itachi nodded.

While his cousin showered, Shisui sighed happily as he breathed in deep. It had been a huge gamble, parting from the pack, but necessary. The last several weeks had been exciting and new, but stressful as they journeyed in their wolf forms. Few set out as young as they did. Fewer still survived. Together they had made it through The Wood, though, and found the human society they had heard so many stories of. 

The humans were different, now. They had magic of their own, able to communicate with each other over great distances with devices at their ears, and conjure water hot or cold from pipes in their homes. There was much to learn.   
  
Following their instincts, Shisui and Itachi had made their way to this village, Konoha, where their pack had originated. Once there, it had been only a matter of time.

Soon the soft scent of steam and soap wafted, making Shisui smile. Itachi enjoyed certain aspects of the new human society very much.

Yawning again, Shisui closed his eyes and basked in the softness of the blankets cocooning him, even as the  _ rat-a-tat _ of high-pressure, hot water pelting the shower stall and his cousin surrounded him. It was quite a fortuitous situation, all things considered.

Itachi had chosen well.

**THE END. (?)**


End file.
